The oddest thing that I have ever done is
by Rio storm
Summary: The Onlce-ler needed a break form his mother. He manages to get away and into town where he meets a very special girl. Once felt as though he has met her before and now he will know why...


"Oncie…where are you?" sang the sweet sickening voice of the Once-ler's mother: Isabella. Once, tried to run but it was futile, she had caught him. "ONCIE! Where are you going!?"

"Into town.." His mother looked at him as he ran off. She shook her head. "What's wrong Isabella?" asked her brother in law Ubb.

"What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong… my son is neglecting his duties to his mama and making us rich!" she practically screeched. "Alright then. I have good news though." Ubb spoke quickly as if trying to get away.

"What is it Ubb?" Isabella was getting very irritated. "My daughter is coming for a visit." Isabella smiled at the news. "That is wonderful news." '_Why didn't Griz tell me'_

In town Once was very glad to get away and he headed to his favorite café. He walked passed a book store and watched two little boys playing with a pop-up book. He chuckled as they got into trouble. He was in his own world that he didn't notice that he was about to walk into someone.

He and the person fell to the floor upon impact. "Sorry. So so sorry!" he tried to apologize. "No it's my fault" replied the person with a sweet voice.

Once looked up to see big sparkling blue eyes. "Hi, my name is Sophia" she extended her hand towards his, as they stood up.

Once immediately stopped staring and replied now that he had a little bit of confidence "Hi I'm Once" she looked at him and smiled "That's a unique name" he blushed a little bit. He then noticed that they were outside the café.

"Please allow me to buy you a drink. It's the least I can do after I knocked you over." She chuckled her long auburn hair swaying side to side, "I would be honored".

The two entered the café and were seated at the back near a window. "Good afternoon, I am Yara and I will be your waitress today, what can I get you?" Sophia looked kindly at the waitress "may I please have a frozen honey coffee" the waitress nodded and wrote down her order she turned to Once

"And for you?" Once thought for a moment "May I please have a mint latte". Yara took down his order and left to fetch them their drinks.

"So what brings you to town? I know that I have never seen you here before?" The Once-ler asked. Sophia smiled "I am on Spring break and I came for a quick visit before I leave to go to my friend's house in the country." "What are you studying?" "I am currently studying Medicine at Gidingheer and I am also doing an art course at Artesarelik." "Wow! How did your parents react to the art learning?"

"Here are your drinks" Yara handed them their drinks and left. "Well they weren't too happy but I told them that I will study both art and whatever they wanted me to study. They gave me the option of Medicine or Physiology and I did want to be a doctor before art came to me."

"I wish that my parents where that calm, well my mom, my dad died when I was three" The Once-ler told her. After Once paid for the drinks the two headed for the park. They sat on the bench looking at the sunset.

"What are your hobbies? What did you want to be? Do you have any pets?" Sophia asked with a glint in her eye. Once was shocked that she wanted to know so much about him. He looked at her and grinned, cleared his throat and answered each and every one of her questions.

"Well my hobby is playing my electrical guitar, I am currently making my invention, and no I don't have any pets but there are a lot of animals near my camp." "And you?"

Sophia put a finger on her chin and for several minutes she was quiet. "My hobbies involve painting, helping at the animal rescue center, I used to want to study fashion and I have a little puppy back on school campus at the pet zone."

She looked at her phone "Sorry but I didn't realize that the time flew by. I have to go bye, I'll see you around!" "Bye" Once whispered as he made his way back to the forest. "There you are! Mom has been going ballistic!'' Brett told Once as he got back.

"Yeah she is really mad at you Oncie" Chet added. That's when Isabella started to walk towards them, if looks could kill then Once would be dead. "WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?" "Mom I…I" "Save go and get ready for dinner, we have an important guest coming here and you cannot look like you have been living in the jungle!" She growled and walked towards the RV.

"So where were you?" Chet asked, The Once-ler sighed "In town and I ran into this… girl" the twins looked at each other. "So that's where you were. What's her name?" Brett asked. Once blushed "Sophia".

He went on telling them what they had done and everything she was into. They had forgotten that they had a guest coming and continued on talking. "Boys come here!" shouted their mother from the RV. They hurriedly headed back.

"So when will you see her again?" Brett added with a smirk, "Soon I hope." As The Once-ler reached for the door of the RV it suddenly opened before he could even touch the door handle. There in the middle of the door stood Sophia.

"Sophia? What are you doing here?" The twins looked at each other "How did you manage to find her bro?" Before anyone could answer out stepped Ubb, Grizelda (who actually had a loving smile) and Isabella.

"Boys I see that you have met your cousin Sophia" Ubb pointed out. The twins couldn't help but burst out laughing, their mother scowled. Chet looked at his brother Once "you mean to tell us that you are crushing on your cousin!?"

Grizelda looked sick, Ubb looked as if he was about to kill his nephew and as for his mother, Isabella turned red and shouted so loudly that even if anyone was on Pluto they would hear her. "YOU ARE DOING WHAT!"


End file.
